Dragon Ball Z Unleashed: A New Adventure
by Renegades4Life
Summary: It's the start of a new world tournament and a new combatant surprises the Z-fighters


Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 1 A New Adventure:  
Goku could barely contain his excitement. He loved to fight anyone just for practice. There was a large fighting tournament at the Cell games arena(Goku remade) and he was entered as the favourite. It was a fight between the world's greatest heroes and their was only 8 entry spots.  
"I can't believe you would lower yourself to compete in this tournament, Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled, as they walked with their families.  
"C'mon Vegeta, your in the tourney too. It'll be fun." Goku smiled, as he ruffled Vegeta's hair.  
"Only because I want to prove I am a superior warrior." Vegeta grunted, slapping his hand away. Goku had Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten cheering him on, while Vegeta had Bulma and Trunks. The other participants were Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Mr. Satan, Tien and a local competitor who won a small tournament to gain entry. Goku was bouncing with excitement as they arrived. It was just as he remembered it when Cell was still alive. A stone square surrounded by four corner poles. In the first round it was scheduled to be Goku vs , Vegeta vs Tien, Piccolo vs Krillin and Yamcha vs the local competitor. The families walked around the side and moved back, not wanting to get hit by a stray ki-attack.  
"Hey Goku!" A high pitched man's voice yelled. Goku turned to see the rest of his friends coming, with Krillin leading the way.  
"Hey guys!" Goku yelled back, waving. They made their way over to the side of the ring. They all chatted small talk, until a serious matter came to mind.  
"So, have you guys seen the local yet?" Piccolo asked, looking at them. That all got them thinking. Then Yamcha pointed to a teen.  
"I think that's him over there." He said as they stared at the dude. He was about 6 feet and had to be 200 pounds. He had a reckless bed hair style(like in Ultimate Tenkaichi) and a red headband with a scar on his left cheek. He was wearing the same top as Goku except the inner t-shirt was dark red and the outer gi was black, jeans and a pair of skateboard shoes.  
Over a loud speaker, it was announced that Yamcha would face the local known as Reminz. Yamcha walked onto the stone ring, with Reminz facing opposite. Yamcha looked very confident and was all smiles as the battle began.  
"Now it's time for my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he charged at his opponent. Just as Yamcha was upon him, Reminz slid under his legs, hauling his feet out from under him. Yamcha landed with a thud, but quickly regained himself. He ran again, landing two kicks to Reminz's stomach. He tried to grab him, but Reminz lifted Yamcha with two hands above his head and dropped him. Yamcha climbed to his feet and threw a punch, that got him in the face. Reminz didn't even flinch. Instead he yelled. A bright light threw Yamcha back. When he looked again he couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could Goku or anyone else. Reminz had golden hair and their was a golden aura around him.  
"Oh my god! He's a Saiyan!" Krillin cried in shock, watching as Yamcha sank back. Reminz started gathered energy. The sky suddenly darkened and lightening shot out of the clouds. Reminz collected it in his hands until it had formed a large ball at his chest.  
"Aggushema!" Reminz yelled, as the ball of lightning shot towards Yamcha. The ball exploded as the clouds parted to reveal the sunny sky. When the dust cleared, Yamcha was lying down on his back, unconscious.  
"Your winner... Reminz!" The announcer said over the speaker. Reminz smiled and waved at the large crowd, as they cheered for the youngster. Tien helped Yamcha up, as they walked towards Reminz.  
"Good fight, fella." Reminz said, putting out his hand. Yamcha shook it, noticing his hair was back to it's regular black. Yamcha walked over with the rest of his friends.  
"Gee, I got killed." Yamcha said, feeling his neck. He was bruised and burnt.  
"No, you...you...you totally got overkilled" Piccolo sighed. Goku had remained unusually quiet, appearing to be deep in thought.  
Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo cruised by the first round with a little fight. The next round was going to be good. It was Goku vs Piccolo and Vegeta vs Reminz. Goku defeated Piccolo in a gruelling 30 minute match which took Goku to Super Saiyan 2. He had earned his place in final. It was just a matter of who he was going to face. His old rival Vegeta, or the new upstart Reminz.  
"Hey dad? What do you think of the new guy?" Gohan asked his father, snapping out of his thoughts.  
"Well son, to tell you the truth, I haven't felt someone this strong since we faced Broly. He is something special and this will be a good challenge for him and Vegeta." Goku smiled, looking at his adult son. The battle was about to begin, as the fans took their seats. Food vendors went around wooden bleachers that were set up. Goku bought a cotten candy cone and a chili dog. He ate them nosily as other fans looked at him in disgust.  
"Honey, please be quiet or I will not be cooking egg rolls tonight." Chi-Chi growled, looking at Goku's messy mouth. He yelped and finished his food quietly as the battle began. Vegeta and Reminz stood facing each other.  
"You are a brave fighter, but I will be victorious!" Vegeta yelled, as he flew Reminz. When Vegeta got right above him, Reminz jumped up and did a flying uppercut, that led to him taking flight. Vegeta struck back with a series of ki blasts that hit him, then throwing Reminz at the ground. Reminz flipped over and landed on his feet. Vegeta sent another ki blast at him, but Reminz manipulated it in his hands and threw it back at him. It took Vegeta by surprise sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta got up angrily." You will regret that." He yelled, as he turned Super Saiyan.  
"Don't sell yourself short. You may last a few more minutes." Reminz laughed, taking off his shirt. He had toned upper body, not chiseled. Vegeta flew straight at Reminz, giving rights and lefts into his stomach. Vegeta stood over his downed opponent.  
"Now, before I defeat you, let me show you real power!" Vegeta yelled, as he went Super Saiyan 2. Reminz looked at him and smiled. He started to glow and yelled as a wave of energy knocked Vegeta back. Reminz had gone Super Saiyan 2! As Vegeta stood up, Reminz leap through the air.  
"Xemocuma!" He yelled, as he smashed both his hands down on the ground a few feet away from Vegeta. Huge rocks cut towards Vegeta, sending him flying through the air. Vegeta tried to stand, but he bruised and a bit bloodied from the fight. Reminz helped him to his feet and shook his hand. Vegeta looked on, questioningly as the crowd gave him a an ovation. It was set. The final would be Goku vs Reminz for the tournament. There was a one hour until the fight, so Goku wanted to get to actually meet his opponent. He walked around to a small tent a way away from the ring. He looked inside and saw a small table with dounuts and tea on it. Reminz was sitting at the table.  
"Ah, Son Goku, come in. Take a seat." Reminz said, gesturing for him to come in. Goku came in, sat down and was offered a dounut. He took about 4.  
"So your Saiyan? How did you end up here?" Goku asked, his mouth full of sprinkled dounut.  
"Funny story actually. I go around the Galaxy defeating the evil that prey on the weak my planet was destroyed so I have nowhere to go I stopped here at earth because I sensed you guys. I picked up on some pretty cool skills as I ventured through the Galaxy. So I started to train and hone those skills" Reminz explained, sitting down.  
"Oh, that sounds sweet. Well, any way, good luck in the fight. Looking forward to it." Goku said, leaving with well wishes.  
It was time. The fight everyone had been waiting for. The legend Goku vs the upstart Reminz in the final. The two men stood facing opposite each other, as the crowd was going wild with excitement.  
"Let the match begin!" The announcer said over the loud speaker. Both of them flew at each other at top speed, coming together in the middle. They punched each other in the face, neither one of them flinching as their fists met each others face. They then engaged in a high speed fist and foot fight, so fast the crowd only saw a blur. Goku threw Reminz onto the ground, landing on his back. Reminz kicked back onto his feet and went Super Saiyan. Goku did the exact same and they stared each other down. Reminz flew straight at Goku deflect a series of Ki blasts with his head. He tackled Goku in midair and flew them both straight at the ground. They crashed on the ground, with Goku taking the hit on his back. They both rolled away and regained themselves. They then engaged in another fast paced fight,  
"I've never seen someone give Goku this much of a fight before." Master Roshi said, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, looking at the fight. Reminz kicked away from Goku and went Super Saiyan 2. He charged at Goku, but was blown back by him going Super Saiyan 2.  
"Xemocuma!" Reminz yelled, slamming his fist on the ground sending up rock spikes. Goku drew back and readied himself.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as a blue burst of energy came from his hands. The attacks met and caused a small explosion that covered both fighters. When the dust cleared, everyone was in shock. Both the men were not only standing, but both were Super Saiyan 3's!  
"Now this is a true fight." Goku said, as he was glowing and his hair was long and golden. Reminz nodded, his hair the same. They each threw series of ki blasts at each other. They staggered themselves, but stayed standing. Goku started to gather energy above his hands. Reminz did the same at his chest with lightening, as the sky darkened.  
"Spirit Bomb!" Goku yelled as he shot the small ball of energy toward Reminz. (This is the spirit bomb from the saiyan saga because Goku couldn't gather much energy in a short time)  
"Aggushema!" Reminz yelled, throwing the giant ball of lightning at Goku. The two balls met and caused a huge explosion that covered the ring. When the dust cleared both heroes were lying down.  
"The winner is..." the announcer said, trailing off. Goku and Reminz crawled over to one another, helping each other up." Goku!" The announcer yelled, as the crowd cheered.  
"Good fight man." Reminz bro fisted Goku, bruised and bloody. As the two fighters left the ring Goku had a question.  
"How would you like to join the Z - fighters?" Goku smiled, asking his new friend.  
"It would be my god giving pleasure to fight along side the greatest warrior in history." Reminz smiled, shaking his hand.  
So, everyone went back to Master Roshi's house for a meal. Chi-Chi and Bulma cooked egg rolls and chicken balls. This was to celebrate a newfound member to fight for good and righteousness. That is until Reminz and Goku argue over who gets the last egg roll.  
"Give it to me!" Goku yelled, as he chased Reminz off the island.


End file.
